Seaside Hill
'''Seaside Hill' is the first stage in Sonic Heroes. Description It appears as a beginner track in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, the Dream Alpine track in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games and as a stage in the Dreamcast era of Sonic Generations. The place is very tropical, and takes place on grassy cliff sides and beaches. It seems to be a homage to Green Hill Zone from Sonic 1, with the checkered walls and palm trees. The stage after it is Ocean Palace. Story After receiving Eggman's message in the desert, Team Sonic somehow manages to get to the island coast and head to the Whale Island to stop Eggman from taking over the world. Team Dark also appears at the scene (again, mysteriously) to go to the Whale Island for Shadow to learn about his past, Rouge to get the Doctor's treasure, and for Omega to get revenge for being locked up with Shadow. Team Rose leave the beach at Seaside Hill to go to Whale Island for Amy to find Sonic, Big to find Froggy, and for Cream to find Chocola. Team Chaotix (once again, mysteriously) arrive at the beach to collect 10 hermit crabs to prove their detective skills to their client. Game Appearances ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. A snow-covered version of Seaside Hill can be found as the Dream Alpine stage in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. In the opening of this stage right before showing the characters the camera pans around and gives us a view of the starting gate. Giant fans can be seen blowing artificial snow onto the stage so it is safe to assume that it doesn't snow here often. ''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' Seaside Hill appears as a beginner track in Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing and is the only stage available in the demo. It is very simplistic, however, it carries many elements from this stage, such as the ramps and cliffs. It is also widely different, due to the fact that this stage is somewhat combined with Ocean Palace and has some elements from Green Hill Zone, including sunflowers and totem poles, and Labyrinth Zone, including traps and carved stone blocks (strongly resembling the ones from the fourth stage in Sonic the Hedgehog). A remixed version of the stage music from Sonic Heroes plays. Chao are bystanders in this track. There are three tracks within the Seaside Hill course: Whale Lagoon, Lost Palace, and Ocean Ruin. ''Sonic Generations'' Seaside Hill was included in console versions of Sonic Generations, where it was included as the last Dreamcast era level. and also adds underwater segments. The cannons from the original are scattered around, as well as the return of the Giant turtles and the bobsled. Despite being based on itself from Sonic Heroes, it is more reminiscent to Ocean Palace. If you complete both acts, you will save Espio. ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' Seaside Hill (or its secondary stage Ocean Palace) is setting to the Ocean View track in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. There is segment were a robotic octopus will try to stop you while you're in water. The famous orcas are found in this stage, as well. ''Sonic Dash'' Seaside Hill (Ocean Palace as part of it) is featured again as endless route in Sonic Dash. This version of Seaside Hill is similar to Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing with totem poles and wooden bridges as obstacles to dodge on the route. The player can also travel from grassy route to the more stoned bridge route by choosing the spring with whale statue icon with it and travel back to grassy area by choosing spring with totem pole icon on it. There are also loops and mobius strips as well to go through. Rank Requirements (Normal Missions) Rank Requirements (Extra Missions) Music - Sea Area= - Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games= }} Trivia *Seaside Hill is the most appeared stage in Sonic Heroes, as it has appeared in six other games. *Misty Lake's intro drums in the stage's music is similar to this stage's intro drums in the background music. *In ''Sonic Dash, ''both Seaside Hill and Ocean Palace make an appearce with the background music being a remix of the Generations level. *As Team Chaotix it's possible to fly past the area with the last flower which teleports you back to the start. You'll be able to access the cannon where Team Rose finishes (there were voice clips for Team Chaotix when they approach that cannon) but when you reach to the second bobsled area, that section is blocked off and you will be stuck there forcing you to exit out of the stage. Category:Sonic Heroes stages